


Who Dares, Wins

by fivefootnothing



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefootnothing/pseuds/fivefootnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenges must be met with dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Dares, Wins

“We are staying, Turlough. And that’s that.”

“Come on, Doctor,” Turlough said. “If we hurry, we can be in the TARDIS and halfway across the galaxy by--”

The Doctor scowled. “I cannot allow this injustice to continue. You know that.”

“Don’t get involved, Doctor! It isn’t our conflict to fight!”

“The Vosh leader dared me!” said the Doctor, indignant.

“But Doctor--”

“I seem to recall a certain schoolboy who fell into a spot of trouble after daring his chum to help steal their mathematics teacher’s vintage car…”

Turlough winced. “That...that was different.”

“Indeed. That was common public school hijinks. This…? This is sport!”

“Cricket,” Turlough muttered through clenched teeth.

“And as the best all-rounder I know, I can’t let the Vosh’s dare stand without doing something about it, you see?”

“But where are you going to gather up eleven players for a proper cricket team, Doctor? You’ve only an hour!”

“Nine, Turlough. We only need nine.”

“Doctor,” Turlough said, “I can’t play cricket!”

“Nonsense. You’ll be in the outfield and hardly see any action at all.”

“I’d ask if that’s an absolute but I’ve learnt never to expect absolutes from you. Right, then. What about the others?”

“Let’s inquire at the pub,” said the Doctor brightly. “I seem to recall spotting some rather intimidating fellows there.”

“You mean the ones with six arms.”

“Yes, those.”

“Okay, Doctor. but how will you recruit them?”

“Simple,” the Doctor said with an easy grin. “I’ll triple dog dare them.”


End file.
